A Grimm Exsitence
by GooseberryIcecream
Summary: Trapped in tower. Chased by a wolf. Living in the woods. Your parents kicking you out of the house. Sounds like fun no?
1. Rapunzel

Silence.

She could actually hear the silence ringing out. Its velvety voice mocked her, incased her with fear. Dealing with voices and noise was easy. Dealing with silence was deadly. Her heart beat quickened. It was pumping to full capacity. Her hands were icy cold and clammy. They clung to her sides like iron grips. Her trembling chin hovered over her knees.

Back and forth. Back and forth. She was rocking hoping it would create some noise. It didn't. She needed something to stop this. The gravely silence jabbed pins down her spine.

_Help_.

No help would come though. Not today. Not tomorrow. Her hope had drowned in the silence. It had been so quiet. So quiet for such a long time. She didn't understand it. You are given a mouth so you can talk. Why was nobody talking? Why was nobody there? She continued to rock back and forth. Her breathing was shallow and uneven. Where was everybody? Where did they go? Where?

Where? She curled on the ground. Her eyes were frozen. She couldn't sleep. Not with the silence. There should be people here. There are millions of people, why aren't they here? Shouldn't at least some of them be here? Somebody.

Anybody.

Nobody. Not a single body. She had a body, but nobody was here. She tried to shut her eyes but they were stuck staring. Her nails began to dig into her sides as she hugged herself tighter.

Nails? They were more like claws. Untrimmed and filled with grim. She tried to bite then off but her teeth were in an even worse off state. Her bones were frail, her teeth rotting. Her entire body was slowly dieing, except of course for her hair.

Her hair. At a point in time it had been blonde. Now it was a dark grisly color she had never learned about.

Draped over her chair, on the corner of her bed. It was everywhere. She couldn't escape the silence.

Her hair was where the silence hid. If she could amputate it then maybe she could have sounds again. She slowly raised her arms, an odor arouse that was unmistakably hers. She grasped her hand around the base of her head, a fistful of the hair in each and began to pull.

Her skull jerked back, her skin was taught. She pulled harder but to no avail. It would never leave her. Even in death she feared her hair would continue to grow and devour her corpse.

_Help_. But she couldn't form the words. Her lips her thin and cracked. She had mistakenly bitten large portions of them causing a bloody mess. She turned over but a tangle prevented her from getting up.

If she could get a knife from the kitchen. No, they wouldn't like that.

The unspoken rules frighten her, but kept her safe.

No knives- no cutting, not heat-no burning, no cold-no freezing, no food-no poison. She needed to be alive. Life was good.

Yes life was good.

She loved her life.

She was a princess. She smiled and got up. She smoothed down her dress. She ought to change she decided. She was wearing the same gown from yesterday. She took a few steps and was forced back to the ground by her hair. It was caught in the fire place.

Her smacked against the stone floor. Her vision blurred and when it came back to focus she noticed something.

_Silence_.

She could actually hear the silence ringing out. Its velvety voice mocked her…


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

Go to straight down the road, turn left then go straight.

It wasn't that hard of directions, but she was not good at remembering things. She chanted it in her head so she wouldn't get lost. She clenched her fingers tightly around the basket of goods for her grandmother.

_It won't take long at all. Just as long as she doesn't get lost._ Her mother had faith in her. But her faith was misplaced. She was going to get lost. She knew it.

Her steps grew smaller. She looked at the bare, black-limbed trees. They were gnarled and twisted. Her steps got larger again.

A cold wind began to bite at her ankles. She jumped a little and quickened her pace again.

Go straight, go straight, go straight. She chanted silently. She mustn't get lost. There are creatures in this forest that would love to have a little girl like her get lost.

She stopped in her tracks. Nothing was familiar anymore. She dropped her basket and began to look around.

"Where am I?" She whispered. Her breath was visible and her words were blown away by the wind. She wrapped her arms around herself.

She tried to warm herself but her hands were as icy as the rest of her body. She licked her lips to try and feeling in them again. It was so cold.

So cold.

He loved to watch them. He liked seeing the emotions running to their faces as they turned to look at him. It was always the same but he loved it.

Fear, confusion, and more fear.

It was sickeningly sweet if he could hear them scream. It was what he was meant to do. A hunter merely hunts, but a predator likes to play with their food.

She heard him before she saw him. She heard a low moan and steps. She turned slowly and saw a wolf. Her lips began to tremble, not just from the cold. She took a step back. The wolf grinned.

_Wolves can't grin_. She told herself. This wasn't real. This wasn't real. It continued to grin then slowly moved so it was standing on two legs.

_No. No. No._ She thought in horror. She brought her hand to her mouth incase she needed to muffle a scream. This was an illusion from the cold. It wasn't real. Her basket tumbled to the ground. It let out another moan. This time it was hungry.

She was afraid of him. The sensation of power intoxicated him. All of her emotions were at his disposal. He could make her scream- make her cry. He loved making his puppets dance. He wanted this to be special. This would be a meal to remember. He drank in her fear and his all to human grin grew.

"Where are you going little girl?" He asked. His voice was low and rough.

She screamed. He drank it all in again.

The wolf had spoken. It was talking to her. She let out a scream in vain attempt to get help. This wasn't real. Her mind was playing a game with her. She could walk away and the wolf would disappear. But she couldn't move. Her arms hung limply at her sides and her feet rooted to the ground. She looked into his yellow eyes and was paralyzed.

"You…" Was all her mouth could form. She stared deep into the inhuman eyes. They weren't empty like most animal eyes, but they weren't like a human.

This was a creature of a different design. It let out another moan; this time the moan had a howling ring to it.

"Where are you going little girl?" It asked again.

"Grandmothers." She murmured her eyes still transfixed on the wolf.

She was going to be fun he decided. This wasn't going to be the normal game; this was going to be a challenge. Get her grandmother and her. Oh yes, this would be memorable. He broke her gaze and went back down. Her entire body tensed even more as he lowered himself.

"Go then, don't be late." He commanded. With out hesitation he ran back to the woods.

The wolf wasn't real. It couldn't of been real. Wolves don't talk or…

She grabbed her basket and took off towards her grandmothers'. It would be ok at Grandmothers. Everything would be ok. Grandmother would take her home so she wouldn't get lost and there would be no more tricks. No more tricks. No more wolves. She didn't bother knocking as she entered the house. There was no light. There was no heat. She wrapped her cloak around her.

"Grandmother." She whispered. Her breath floated away in a cloud of blue. She began to shiver.

"Grandmother!" She called again. She began to wander to find her Grandmother's room.

"In here." A faint elderly voice said. She went into the room and saw the wolf.

No. No. It wasn't the wolf, it was her grandmother. Her mind was playing tricks again. That was all. It was her grandmother.

"Grandma what big ears you have." She whispered. Her grandmother had big ears, she just never noticed how big.

"Better to hear you with my dear." The voice wasn't her grandmothers. The cold was playing with her ears too. It was her grandmother.

Wolves don't become grandmothers.

"W-what big eyes you have." She must have missed how big her eyes were. They had always been like that when she thought about it.

"All the better to see you with my dear. Come closer." She took a few wary steps.

"What big teeth you have." Was all she could say as she stared into the pointed inhuman jaw of her grandmother. Her grandmother broke out into a wolfish smile.

"Why my dear…"


End file.
